


like a goddess

by shamelessbieber



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Lust, Smut, poc!reader - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: tom loves this woman, he just doesn’t show it like he’s supposed to.





	like a goddess

**Author's Note:**

> i never usually write things like this sorry if its ugly

Tom walks handsomely to the bar, raising his hand for another drink. From across the room, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He doesn't know who the glare belongs to, but it was a glare of hatred and lust. The only person that had that look for him was one woman, A woman who he'd fall to his knees for. Once he made eye to eye contact with her, she walks away wearing the dress he couldn't resist seeing her in. A red tight dress with a slit on the thigh.

He makes his way toward the woman, leaving his date standing near the bar. On the balcony there she is, the moonlight hitting her soft brown skin just right. "Hello, baby."

"Don't _baby_ me, Thomas." She turns around. "Why are you here?"

"I was invited, just as you were." He stands in front of her. "Although, I think you received a special invitation."

"That is none of your business."

"Yes it is." Tom brushes his fingertips on her thigh, hearing her let out a soft breath. "You wore _the_ dress."

"It is my dress, Thomas, of course I'd wear it."

"I bought the dress. You wanted me gone, even materialistic parts of me."

"Stop." She pushes his hand away. 

"No." Tom lifts her thigh around her waist, the thigh slit making it easier for him. He presses himself closer, her hands gripping the balcony. "Do you trust me?"

"Trust you?" She whispers. "No, I do not."

Tom smirks, "Then why are you allowing me to touch you like this?"

She doesn't answer, his fingers playing with her lace panties. "He must not touch you like I do, does he make he make you feel the way I make you feel?"

"None of your concern."

"It is." Tom removes his hand. "You can hate me, you stay at a hotel, and we can play with game with each other but you and I both know what we have is like nothing else."

"I am not your concern anymore, Thomas. You left."

"You accused me of something I would never."

"You have before, that's the thing though." Jay opens the balcony doors, Tom closing them behind him. They stand in _his_ office, a clear tension in the room. "You've played so many woman and left them at your doorstep. You play with their minds, their hearts, their lives, Thomas, you ruin their lives and walk away with your head held high and a smile on your fucking face. Remember what you said to me when we first met?"

"You laughed at me for that woman throwing her drink at me, then you questioned what that was all about." Tom replies. 

"What did you say to me, Thomas?" She steps closer to him.

He blinks, "I will never fall on my knees for a woman."

She puts her hands on her hips. "If you want me-"

Thomas drops to his knees, lifting her thigh over his shoulder. He kisses her though the lace earning a whimper. Nothing he did was pleasure for him, it was for her. To make her feel like the goddess she is. He removes her panties, throwing them on a nearby chair. His tongue making swift movements inside of her, making her grip his hair. He ignored the pain, he liked the pain just as long as she felt no one pain. "Tom!" She whimpers, bucking her hips. 

Her orgasm approached minutes later, Tom licking her completely clean. When she drops her leg, Tom wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "I'm on my knees, baby. What else do I have to do?"

"Take me home."

**Author's Note:**

> idkdkdkd i wanted to make this longer but i suck at writing smut


End file.
